elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Strange Crow
Strange Crow is a creature that appears in . Strange Crows are used as the messengers by Uela, who talks through the crows to the Vestige. Interactions A City in Black Imperial Infiltration Leading the Stand The Last Spriggan Help the last spriggan in the Jackdaw Cove. Locations *Betnikh *Evermore *Jackdaw Cove Dialogue ;A City in Black "The people eye the north with fearful eyes, but it's from the south that the storm approaches." :How are you speaking to me? "With an open mind, one hears truth, however dark it may be." ::Are you trying to tell me something? "No. The telling has already been done. I am here to listen ... and to watch." :::Who are you? "I'm a crow. What more do you need to know?" ::::I guess there's nothing more to say then. After checking near the city gates: "New trinkets, but the box has not been opened. The time for gifts has not yet come." "Great gifts often appear as a surprise, but sometimes, the surprise should be spoiled." :Do you know something about this? "I know what I see, but it is not me who needs to know. It's you." ::Can you tell me what you know then? "I know this is a desperate city in desperate times, but this is not the gift the city needs." :::I'll take your words into consideration. If approached again: "Timing is everything. When will the gifts be opened, I wonder?" After talking with Sir Jarnot: "When there's no knowledge in the tops of towers, check the bottoms of bottles." :How did you get in here? "One can witness the larger view from on high, but one must come down below to see what hides in shadows." ::What is it that hides in the shadows? "The light hides in shadows, but only there can it shed on secrets." :::What secrets? "A secret told is no secret, but all knowledge has its time." ::::I guess I have to wait then. "Funny boat, funny business. I want to see what's in the hold too." :Do you have the key? "Hm. Crow's on the ship, but the crew's on the shore. South by the city wall, one carries the key to open the door. Approach with care though. Drunk sailors can be salty!" ::I will go get a key from a crew member. ;Imperial Infiltration "Friends, foes, and fools ... hard to know which is which ... or who is who. Choose poorly and wind up dead." :What happened? "A witness I was, and nothing more, but if a crow can spy someone, so can a spy. But you know the true treat now? Imperials! Now, you must listen to me." ::Why should I trust you? I don't even know who you are. "Uela, they call me, those that follow. From the Reach we come ... to conqeur this land. But the enemy of an enemy is a friend. So I am a friend." :::You're with the Reachmen? "Aye. My Reachmen march this way. Evermore will be ours! But not if Imperials have it! They are a threat right now, for you and for me. You need friends. Let us be friends then, and join together to beat our common foe." ::::You just said you came to conqeur. How can I trust you? "Temporary truce! Neither wants Evermore Imperial. We work together, destroy the Imperials, then we are enemies again. I like it not myself, but you have no one to help you now. The only choice for either of us is to work together." :::::What do you propose? "You cannot strike down spies, but my crows can, pretty little pets. Mark our foes, signal my crows, and we will strike. We will clean the city of Imperials. Then we are enemies again." ::::::I don't have much choice. Let's do it. ;Leading the Stand "The Imperials' tricks are undone, but your stone city will still fall. Through crows' eyes I spy your weak defenses. These lands belong to the Reach, and we will soon sweep through!" :How can you be so sure of that? "You don't need a crow's eyes to see this. Use your own. Look north. If you do not spy my armies now, you will soon. Count your blessings though. Death at a Reachman's hand is more merciful than enslavement at an Imperial's." ::Neither sounds particularly attractive. "The sooner your fate is accepted, the better we will all feel. I am queen of these lands, not that weak woman over there. Tell her the truth. After the city's sacked, I'm going to peck out her eyes." :::I'll tell the queen what you've said. ;Heart of Evil "Playing with the little girls of the forest? A game with me though, many have come to regret! How exactly does my new playmate plan to win?" :We're going to win by killing you? "Kill me? Ha! To kill Uela, you must find her first. I can reach you, but you cannot reach me!" ::We will find you. "Hmmph! Where I am is a secret only a crow can know. And the crows call for your death, not mine. Come after me and the last sight you will see will be a black beak...pecking out your eyeballs!" :::I doubt that very much. Quotes ;Imperial Infiltration *''"Mark the men who would turn this city Imperial. Signal my black-feathered followers to strike. The rest on you lies."'' – Before going after the Imperial spies *''"Is that the sound of battle I hear?"'' – After the quest ;Leading the Stand *''"Tell the queen the truth—her reign will soon end. We are enemies again, you and I."'' ;Heart of Evil *''"Vandal! Destroying my art, you will regret!"'' – After destroying the totems Appearances * Category:Online: Betnikh Creatures Category:Online: Bangkorai Creatures Category:Online: Named Creatures